


the time loops go around again

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	the time loops go around again

they can't do it. they can't kill her.

she's lying on the ground. she's asleep. they knocked her out, but she's still asleep.

"hey. hey, what's wrong?"

"i'm not going to kill her."

"but if you do, we're gonna get out of here! both of us!"

you're right. you're always right. "i can't kill her."

"she didn't care about you, so you should have no problem killing her."

"what about everyone else?"

"they don't care about us."


End file.
